nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat Begins/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2015 Mexican-Indian computer-animated film ''Top Cat Begins''. Part 1: Opening (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows Viva Pictures logo) (Shows Anima Estudios logo) (Shows Discreet Art Productions logo) Text: Anima Estudios presents Text: In co-production with Discreet Art Productions (The scene starts with a shot of a stone gargoyle, and it shows rain at the night, the scene starts to stand back from the gargoyle and lowers) (The TOP CAT BEGINS text appears) Part 2: The Starlight Club (The scene continues lowering, when it stops on a club with the text STARLIGHT CLUB, and a close shot of a biker cat seeing the club for few seconds and leaves) (Next is a full shot of the club and people start taking photographs, then the scene turns to show a limo, and we see the driver exiting the limo and walks to open a door, to a second driver leaving the limo to click on a button) (A shot of a escalator coming from the limo starts lowering, to the ground when the door of the escalator opens and a Texas-like millionaire exits from the limo and pretends to shot the limo driver, which he faints, and throws money in the air, next is a shot of a rich lady, taking her dog to the club, turning her head to see the notes on her coat and shoves it off and her dog scratches money out of her fur) (Cut to inside of the club, we see a client passing and walking down the stairs. Next appears a close back view shot of Top Cat, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo and Brain walking through the club) (Top Cat starts narrating the scene) (The song "Little Green Bag", by George Baker Selection plays in the background) Top Cat: (sighs) The Starlight Night Club, (and shows the four cats, sporting sunglasses in a Reservoir Dogs-style entrance) you´ll never find a more richer hive filled of scum and villainy, my kind of place (shots of Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo and Brain are shown) These guys, if you´re looking for the smartest, toughest, craftiest bunch of cats in the world, keep looking. But like it or not, they are my crew. Top Cat´s crew. (Top Cat´s narration of the scene finishes) (A shot of the club that´s pointing at the stage, where a singer is performing at, is shown) Top Cat: Keep it together, boys (walks by Choo-Choo and Brain, when they are in a tug-of-war for a roasted fish) This is a rescue mission, remember. (They let go the fish, and it flies, only to land on the maître D, who removes the fish of his head and angrily starts to follow the gang) (We see a montage of Top Cat and the gang in The Starlight Club in a domino-effect that starts from a dance with a lady that ends up on the maître D´s arms and he´s punched by the lady´s dance partner thinking that he was hitting on her, making the maître D falling on the ground, causing a waiter to almost drop a wine bottle and a glass that Top Cat catches and serves it to other lady, making kebabs of meat in flambé with the wine bottle and throws it in direction of the maître D, only for him to be hit with the plate and ends with the cats entering in the kitchen) (For a split second, we see them making espionage with high-tech spy equipment in the kitchen before the door closes, and the maître D enters inside the kitchen) Maître D: (angrily) What´s the meaning of this outrage? (Cut to Top Cat, holding a notepad while pretending to be a health inspector, walking by his gang members) Fancy-Fancy:(analyzing a meat dish) I´m finding traces of bacteria, sir. A, B, C and D-coli. (Then walks to Choo-Choo, who´s checking a muffin with raisins with a flourescent magenta-lighted flashlight, while writing down the "bad quality" of the food) Choo-Choo: Check out this muffin! I don´t think those are raisins! (Finally Top Cat walks to Brain, who pops out of a soup pan, holding a scanner on his paw) Brain: This place is haunted with ghots and they´ve been sneezing on the food. Top Cat: Oh! Ghost germs, the worst kind. (The image zooms to the maître D, with an angry look on his face) Maître D: If you don´t leave this instant, I´m calling the police. (Top Cat walks to him, still holding the notepad) Top Cat: My good man, I´m a federal health inspector, Felix Snagglepuss (takes a pocket out of his vest, and shows a badge made of cheese to the maître D) I outrank the police. Maître D: Is this badge made of cheese? (Top Cat closes the pocket fastly on his face, and cringes in slight pain) Top Cat: Of course not (walks around the maître D) With all the violations, it´s a miracle people don´t explode on contact with your food (points at him, grabs the note book and starts scribbling in a piece of paper) I have to give a health rated rating of... (removes a sticky note out of the note book, with Z written on it and sticks it on the maître D´s coat) Z... Z- (adds a "-" next to the Z "rating) Maître D: What! No no no (grabs Top Cat by the shoulders, in panic and puts him in a chair and starts pampering him) Show you, Mr. Snagglepuss, the things you found can be fixed if you delay this fiving for just few days (starts filling his claw with a nail filler) Top Cat: Yes I like to, but we must return to Washington now and staying one more day in New York is quite expensive (the scene skips to maître D kissing his foot sole as a way to convince him in not sending the "evaluation" to Washington) If you know what I mean? (clears throat) Ahem, this is where you bribe me? Maître D: Yes, of course. Monsieur Snagglepuss, you seem that you´ve dropped this note of 500 dollars (takes a dollar note out of his pocket and puts it, purposedly on the floor) (Top Cat looks, uninsterested at the 500 dollars and throws it) Maître D: And... these 5000 (The cat smiles as the maître D gives him money)... 20... these 20,000 dollars Top Cat: Ah, now we´re talking, make it a good hundred thou and we´re good (The rest of the gang stands next to him) Maître D: Bu... but monsieur, I... I do not have access to it. Top Cat: Thank you for your time, you had a lovely place (the maÎtre D stops him and the gang) Maître D: Ah no no no, misunderstanding, you will have it but it must come from (whispers) Mr. Big. Top Cat: Mr. Big? Mr. Big you say (the maître D covers his mouth) Maître D: His name must never be spoken. Top Cat: But it was you who said (his mouth is covered again) Mr. Big. Maître D: Okay, okay go to him. (The maître D shoves a cook, and takes the cats to a elavator) Maître D: The entrance to the speciment of his office is just there, I´ll let him know you´re coming. (Cut to a storage room, under the club where a ring ''of a telephone is heard) (We see a reptlian hand grabbing the phone) (The scene goes back to the kitchen) Maître D: I´m sorry for disturbe you, but we have a petit situation (Cut back to the office) Mr. Big: I hate situations, do you what I did to the last guy who told me we had a situation? (The Maître D´s irises shrunk, disturbed about what happened to the last person) (Cut scene to outside, where a security guard covered in cement is outisde of the club) Security Guard: Help. Me (a bird makes his business on the security guard´s face) (Then a golden plaque is shown, with the inscription "He Had a Situation", revealing that he was the last person who told that Starlight Club had a situation) Maître D: But it´s about the health inspector, he said that he´ll shut us down if you don´t give him a one thousand dollars. Mr. Big: That´s not the health inspector, you idiot. Maître D: How do you know this? Mr. Big: Because (scene passes to the real health inspector holding the money) I´m paying off the health inspector, right now (pauses) although now that I´m thinking of it (laughs and clicks a big red button, that opens a trapdoor, to which the health inspector falls) I´ll send someone to beat you up... no, wait, I need my goons to take care of the fake health inspector, you´ll have to beat yourself up. Maître D: Pardonnez-moi? Mr. Big: (over the telephone) DO IT. (The Maître D steps aside the telephone, and slaps his hand then winces in slight pain) (The scene cuts now to Top Cat and the gang, currently on the elavator in direction to Mr. Big´s office when it stops and three men, who appear to be Mr. Big´s henchmen, glaring at them) Brain: Heya Top Cat, these guys must be getting bribed by (whispers) Mr Big, just like us. Top Cat: Brain, my friend, these gentlemen here are goons who want to beat the living gaze outta us Goon #1: We don´t want to, we´re getting due. Goon #2: I want to... (pauses, looks at Goon #1 with a confused look) We´re getting paid? Top Cat: Well, in that case... (clicks a red button that stops the elevator) Cheese it, boys (opens the elevator´s ceiling, to him and The Gang exit) (They exit the kitchen, open the doors and split into groups through out the nightclub) (Top Cat jumps to a table, where a couple is almost kissing and lands on top of the woman´s head whereas the man kisses his rear-end, and they glare at him) Top Cat: (embarrased) Sorry (leaves the table and continues to run) (The goons open the kitchen doors and try to find the cats, when one of them jumps to the afromentioned table, making the woman dip her face into a soup bowl) (Fancy-Fancy and Brain jump to a restaurant service trolley full of plates, as Brain throws them to one of the goons´s mouth, who later breaks them) Fancy-Fancy and Brain: (scream before they climb and walk by the sidewalk, when the singer starts to sing "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor and the cats gather up in the stage) Top Cat: Follow me (leads the way by dancing) (As the gang exit slowly off the stage by dancing, Choo-Choo dances entusiasticly while wearing a Carmen Miranda-inspired fruit hat on his head) (After leaving the stage, they walk in front of a door, panting from running from the goons) Fancy-Fancy: (in a french accent) What about the rescue mission, TC? Brain: What mission? Top Cat: A million... Tactical Retreat (opens the door, to reveal a storage room) Now on this way (walks to a dumbwaiter and opens it) This way to freedom (motions the gang into entering) (Top Cat and the gang fall from the dumbwaiter, and Brain slides slowly as he sighs of relief before Fancy-Fancy falls on top of him as the rest of the cats, and they fall to the dumbwaiter´s top due to their weight from being on top of each others, and outside, the biker hears their screams and enters) (Top Cat´s hat falls on his head like a feather, when he hears a voice coming from above) Biker Cat: Looks like you cats are in a real predicament and nobody can help you get out of it, but this cat. Brain: Pull us up, please, I don´t wanna die. Choo-Choo: Please, we´re desperate. Top Cat: No, we are not, but even so you could help us, because we are nice and you´re nicer, no because we´re desperate, because we´re not (one of the ropes that hold the dumbwaiter rips) Okay okay, I lied I lied, we are desperate, please help. Biker Cat: Why should I stick my neck out for you? Part 3: Meeting Benny and Dibble Top Cat (starts narrating a flashback) ''I used to be just like this guy (his memories go backwards in a fast speed to stop on the beginning and stops narrating) I was new to the city and trying to make a honest living (pulls a flute, that´s in two pieces and fixes it to play it, when a screeching sound interrupts him and scares the people walking on the street) (Top Cat leaves and runs to see, as he flees from falling pigeons, who is making the screeching when he finds a short blue cat, on a white cardigan jacket and headphones, playing the violin obliviously of the panic he was causing as Top Cat pleads him to stop playing and slapping himself. The blue cat´s headphones are removed as the violin music stops) Top Cat: Excuse me, my fine feline what´s you´re attempting to do? Benny: Well... times are tuff in home, my mom works in a dozen jobs, I wanted to bring some extra dough to buy some food. Top Cat: A fine sentiment... what did you say your name was? Benny: My name's Benny, but everybody calls me "Hey you!" or "Get out of my sight!" Top Cat: Please to meet you... Benny, you can call me Top Cat (snaps his fingers and excepts to hear a trumpet) There should be music when I say that, trumpets, shouldn´t have any trumpets? Benny: I only have a violin. Top Cat: Well Benny, I´m afraid unless you and your mom fancy eating some wood and some strings, this violin is not going to stop your hunger (pinches his cheek) Benny: It isn´t? Top Cat: But no worries, you are in luck. Benny: Am I? Top Cat: Yes, because you just have met ME.(the scene skips some seconds, and shows Top Cat, wearing a pair of headphones while Benny´s playing the violin) of course if it´s good for business, ''(people start to run, by listening to the violin music, as we see a poster near the hat with the text "He stops playing by 50 cents") you may consider taking in a partner. In other words: never work hard, if you can get some poor schmuck to do it for you (the money is put on the hat, as the citzens run despairingly to stop hearing the music) (Time skips at night) Benny: (holding the hat, filled with the money earned) That was amazing, we are rich (gives the hat to Top Cat) Top Cat: My financial ambitions are a little higher than this, but... it wasn´t bad (gives the hat back to Benny, after putting the money in a make-shift table) There I say that we had... a ball, hum... as since you were part of that, I´m dub you "Ball", Benny "The Ball" Benny: Oh, so you say Benny "The Ball", because I´m fat and I look like a ball (pauses) I like it. Top Cat: Let´s divide the money, equivally (divides the money in two parts, gives the other part to Benny) This is yours, after my commission (starts to take some of the money), my agency fee, sidewalking tax, violin licence (continues taking the rest of the money, and leaves only one note), string trail. Benny: Yay! Thanks, you´re a true friend. (looks at the hat and Top Cat, while he´s happilly counting the money) Take it, it´s yours now. (Benny gives the hat to Top Cat, who grabs it and puts on his head) Top Cat: Dapper, thank you Benny: (timidly) So... now that we´re friends and all (then excitedly) I want you to come to dinner with my Ma (beating and punching sounds are heard) Top Cat: (pats his head) You´re a sweet kid, but truth should be told, the only true friend I seek is money, it´s not you, is just I have ambitions and envision, and you don´t. Benny: Oh. I see. (Both cats see two tough looking dogs beating a third dog, as the dogs glare and growl at them) Top Cat (scared) Of course, none of this is a embarrament for you, me and this delightful mother of yours having dinner, let´s go. (They leave, the scene cuts to the three dogs) Tough looking dog #3: (clears throat and points to himself) Ahem. (The other two dogs resume to the beating) (Cut to Top Cat and Benny walking the street to go dinner, when a pair of orphan kittens, holding two sacks, bump with them and fall when muffins start to fly up high and fall on the floor) Top Cat: (grabbing the tail of one orphan kitten) Whoa. Who put rocket fuel in your juice boxes? Orphan kitten #1: Let go. We gotta... Voice: Ah-a (shows a younger-looking Officer Dibble chasing the kittens, before sliping on one of the fallen muffins and falls on the ground, giving time to Top Cat hidding the muffin-fulled sacks on a trashcan, then picks himself up) Caught you,you two little tiger threats Top Cat: (slyly) Officer, what´s the problem? Officer Dibble: (glares and points a accusing finger at the orphan kittens, one of them making a raspberry at him) These two cat burglars just robbed the bakery. Top Cat: Why? That´s impossible, these upstanding youths were just showing, my companion and me, around the city all day (looks at Benny, almost eating one of the muffins) Isn´t that true, Benny? Benny: (hides muffin behind his back) I don´t know what´s happening. Top Cat: They haven´t left our sight for a moment, infact I was just ready to compesate them for their trouble (gives them two notes of money) Orphan kitten #2: Ah... Thank you, mister. Officer Dibble: Well... I guess it was my mistake, apologies boys (leaves them) (Top Cat takes the notes out from the kittens´s paws) Top Cat: What is wrong with you? Orphan kitten #2: We´re... underpriveledged. Top Cat: No (opens the trashcan and takes off the sacks of muffins to give them back) I mean, why would you steal, when there´s so many suckers who´ll just give it away (walks to a pair of turists taking photos, to give a demostration to the kittens) Chessire Tom of The New York Turism Burrel, the fee for staring The Empire State Building is five dollars (a ''chacihng ''sound is heard, and Top Cat walks back to the kittens and Benny) Ya see? Orphan kitten #1: We´ve gotta steal stealable things. Orphan kitten #2: If we don´t, he´ll burn the orphanage we live in. Top Cat: Who will? Orphan kitten #2: The strongest, roughest, bad, baddest tough guy there is, they call him... (a areal view shows a black limosime speeding, making two cars crashing each other) Bad Dog. Orphan kitten #1: (gaps) Here he comes now, please mister, we gotta give the loot to Bad Dog or else... (The limosine´s door opens, and Bad Dog walks to the orphans, with his posse consisted of 2 human men and a female white-furred cat) Nun holding a cup: A charity to the poor... (Bad Dog shoves her and the female cat grabs the cup) Random guy: What do you thin... (One of the men shoves him) (Bad Dog looks at the orphans and takes brutally the sacks, seeing if there´s enough stolen things and takes out one of the muffins. Then he and his posse laugh) Top Cat: (walks to him and the posse) Listen here my canine buddy, there´s no need to be harsh on those poor... (gets puched and falls on the floor when Bad Dog walks away from him) Orphan kitten #1: (reaches to Top Cat) Are you okay, mister? Top Cat: (dazed) Bad Dog indeed (slightly groans) (Skip to Benny´s house, where is almost dinner time) Mrs. Ball: We´re so glad that you could join us, Top Cat (slurps some soup from the wooden spoon) Oh, one more minute though, oh... what did you say you do? Top Cat: (walks to a reclinable sofa and prepares to sit) A little of this... Mrs. Ball: (worried) No. (The reclinable closes with Top Cat inside of it and purrs) Top Cat: Help. Benny: Okay Ma, on a count of three. (They grab Top Cat´s feet and prepare to save him from the sofa) Benny: One, Two... (push him succesfully from the sofa, and fall) Top Cat: (visibly horrified) The sofa... (saves his hat from being "eaten" by the sofa ) It tried to eat me. Mrs. Ball: Yes yes, we´re not the only hungry ones here (giggles) I´m sorry, this house is as older as its owner, let´s just eat. (They walk to the table) Top Cat: Oh yes please, I can´t wait to try your tasteful (sees a rotten food stew being poured on his plate of soup, and looks at it with disgust) stew (Benny looks at the plate, and smiles) Benny: Wow, we´ve got some orange peels (gasps) and real egg shells (looks at his mother) can we afford all this, Ma? Mrs. Ball: Only the best for company (pours a entire cabbage on Top Cat´s stew) Top Cat: Benny says you´re a busy woman, what exactly do you do, Mrs. B? Mrs. Ball: Oh! I´m taking a little laundry, do a little sewing. Top Cat: That´s nice. Mrs. Ball: Make decorative cat collars, fixing taximeters, tune pianos, calibrating X-Ray equipment, writing user manuals, proof reading text books. Top Cat: Okay. Mrs. Ball: And... making puppets out of drying lint (shows him a puppet and makes a puppet voice) You´re very handsome (pinches Top Cat´s cheek and leaves) I´m going to get a used dishwater to drink. Top Cat: Benny, if you and I are going to do business together, you must change your habits. We are cats with expensive tastes. Benny: We? But I thought you said you didn´t want me along. Top Cat: I said that I didn´t want any friends, I didn´t said anything about partners. Benny: And that´s me? Top Cat: Yes, undoubtebly. Benny, this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. Part 4: The Diamond Heist (The song "Best Day of My Life" by The American Authors, plays in the background) (A bridge is shown on a apparently rainy day, and as it lowers, Benny gives umbrellas alongside a sign with the text "Umbrellas 4 sale") (The clients leave, and Top Cat is laying on top of the bridge holding a houser, that´s making "rain" to pour) (A mouse invades a lady´s house, the lady exits her house screaming and points that the mouse is in her house, making Top Cat and Benny catching it and the lady pays them, in the following scene, in Hoagie´s Alley, the cats and the mouse count the money they´ve got) (Then a sign with the text "Aerial Views to The City, 10 dollars" is shown, and Top Cat presenting a aerial view presentation, while Benny sells tickets) (Top Cat gives a "thumbs up" to Benny, who´s standing next to a catapult to pull a lever. In the moment, he pulls the lever, one of the turists who was sitting there, gets catapulted. Leading other turists buy tickets) (Cut scene to a police station, where Officer Dibble was sitting in nervosism) Voice: (yelling) DIBBLE, GET IN HERE (Dibble zooms off to the chief of police´s office) (Inside of the chief´s office) Chief Thumbton: I´ve been hearing good things about you, Officer Dibble. Officer Dibble: Sir, you can´t listen to a bunch of gossip about... Wait good things? Chief Thumbton: I´m giving have a promotion. Officer Dibble: Thank you sir, I can´t wait to tell my Granny, she´ll be so proud of me ... maybe... for once. Chief Thumbton: Yeah yeah, now listen I´m giving you the blocks around Hoagie´s Alley, yeah that´s right, this have been a sight-hitching of cat-related shenenigans and I need a police officer I can trust. Officer Dibble: Bu... but sir, that area belongs to (whispers) Mr. Big. Chief Thumbton: Well, if that´s the way you feel about it. SEND IN OFFICER LOPEZ (A tall, muscular and tanned police officer enters in the office) Chief Thumbton: I´ve heard good things about you, Officer Lopez. I´m giving you the Hoagie´s Alley beat but don´t thank me yet, true it´s on Mr. Big´s turf but... (Officer Lopez screams like a little girl and flies off the window) Chief Thumbton: (sighs) Well, Dibble. It looks like you´re the right man for the job. Congratulations. (Skip to a appartment, where Top Cat and Benny are climbing the stairs) Benny: You´re really are genius, Top Cat. You know about that? Top Cat: Yes I do, Benny. Yes I really very do. (starts playing the doorbell) I have a instinct to know what doorbell to ring, I can always know where the perfect sucker is. (Officer Dibble opens the door and looks at Top Cat) Top Cat: Good afternoon, sir. ''More coming soon... Top Cat: (seeing Bad Dog and his posse) Go... good gentlemen, lady, so nice to se... Bad Dog: Cut the chit-chat, cat. Benny: Ha, I bet you can´t say that five times fast (starts saying "Chit-Chat Cat") Chit-Chat Cat, Chit-Chat Cat, Chit-Chat Ca... (a paw grabs his coat, and turns to reveal to be the female cat) Female Cat: Stop making noises upon the mousehole! More coming soon... Female Cat: (filling her claws) Da, so much Margherita. More coming soon... Part 5: Going to Granny´s House (Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Fancy-Fancy and Brain enter in Granny´s house) Coming soon... Granny: (holding a bazooka) Get your stinky paws off my cat (shots a bullet) More coming soon... Panther: (sees and grabs a fireplace poker) Da, take this (throws it at Granny) (Granny catches the fireplace poker, twists and turns it into a bunny statue) Granny: How adorable (throws it) (Panther is hit by the now-twisted fireplace poker and faints) More coming soon... Bad Dog: (terrified about the tank) Uh Oh (Cut to Top Cat and the gang outside of Granny´s house and see a explosion coming from her house) Granny: (off-screen) Yee Haw Coming soon... Part 6: The Split Up Coming soon! Part 7: The Rescue Mission Coming soon... Mr. Big: A personal vendetta, I like your style. (Shot scene of a door, that Panther opens) Panther: Move it! You´re free! Benny: I´m free (cheers) (then the scene switches) Wait! What´s the catch? Panther: He´s probably going to kill you. (Benny looks at Spook, holding a penknife) Mr. Big: Okay, hand me over Top Cat. Spook: Not yet, first I want the reward money (shows the reward posters). Mr. Big: You want both? (laughs) Ha, he wants both. (All laugh) Mr. Big: You´re only getting one! More coming soon... (The angry mob turn their heads at Mr. Big, menacingly) Mr. Big: (sees the angry mob walking towards him) Wait, what are you doing? Get away from me (climbs a chain) What are you waiting for? (scene cuts to two of the henchmen) TAKE CARE OF TOP CAT´S GANG! (Fancy-Fancy slowly stands back from Panther, who prepares to attack him) Panther: You made a big mistake! Fancy-Fancy: (starts using the french accent) Ma grand-mère puante a besoin d'une nouvelle perruque (translation: My stinky grandma needs a new wig) Panther: (gasps) Was that french? (it´s shown that she likes the french language) I couldn´t never resist french. Fancy-Fancy: (more confident) J'ai mis un pantalon sur le canards et je les fais appeler moi madame Sophie (I put pants on ducks and I make them call me Madame Sophie) Panther: Oh la la (swoons and falls on his arms, as he catches her) Fancy-Fancy: You´re actually quite beautiful. C''oming soon...'' Part 8: Finale (Outside of The Starlight Nightclub, surrounded by police cars) (Cut to two police agents walking while taking the handcuffed goons and a paper bag) Coming soon...Category:Transcripts Category:NicThic Wiki